


Candied_Apple

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Camboy Kozume Kenma, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Dildos, M/M, Moving In Together, Panties, Praise Kink, Secrets, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Everyone knows Kenma does video game playthroughs and live streams himself gaming; his ex-teammates teased him for weeks when they found out, until they saw how many followers he had. Then he was kind of like a celebrity.The name username ApplePi is becoming well known in the gaming community.And in another part of the web, Candied_Apple is becoming just as well known.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 526





	Candied_Apple

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been asleep an hour ago but I desperately wanted to finish this tonight.
> 
> This happened because Camboys got brought up in the GC and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write Camboy Kenma. 💕
> 
> Please enjoy!

Everyone knows Kenma does video game playthroughs and live streams himself gaming; his ex-teammates teased him for weeks when they found out, until they saw how many followers he had. Then he was kind of like a celebrity.

The name username ApplePi is becoming well known in the gaming community.

And in another part of the web, Candied_Apple is becoming just as well known.

"Candied_Apple" wasn't supposed to be a permanent fixture, it was just something he started right after graduation. He had been fresh out of high school and trying to make a living on 'Let's Play's and his streaming, but it was tough at first; lots of hours with little reward. Sure, he loved playing games- he'd absolutely never complain about those hours or call them a waste.

But a guy has to eat somehow.

He'd bought lingerie before, for himself of course, and his sweaters were already overly baggy, so he made the look work for him. Add a little lip gloss and tie a ribbon around his neck and he looks like a porcelain doll; he looks fucking  _ adorable. _

His first time on camera he makes seventy five bucks and three people sign up as Golden members. Kuroo would probably call him a natural.

He doesn't show his face at all, even when they beg, and he uses the voice modifying feature the site provides to alter his vocal tones, just as added assurance that "Candied_Apple" can't be tied back to "ApplePi", because he doesn't want either one interfering with the other. 

He never games in his bedroom and he never cams in any other room of the house, just to make sure people don't recognize his surroundings, and he never gives out any personal information as Candied_Apple. When the first person offers to buy him clothes, he turns them down immediately; he doesn't need them finding his home address. But then a second person offers, and a third talks about how much they'd love to see him wearing a certain outfit, and Kenma caves. 

He sets up a small postal box that he checks once a month, and always wears the new clothes on camera for his "Special Patrons". When he's sent new toys, he cleans them thoroughly and uses them before a stream, just to make sure they're something he enjoys, and then acts like it's his first time on camera. He amps up the groans and spreads his legs wider than he normally would, and he spews filth he's never had to on his own.

But he never fakes the pleasured shivers that wrack his body when his customers praise him, when the banner flashes across the screen, letting him know someone has made a payment; watching the money in his account grow always gets him off. 

Though, even after his video game walkthroughs and live streams begin getting more traction, he just can't seem to stop camming.

Maybe it's because he can wear all the cute, oversized pastel clothes he wants and never be criticized for it. Maybe it's because he secretly wants to show off his cute lace panties but he has no one in his life to show them to. 

Whatever the reason is, he's pretty good at balancing his two separate lifestyles. He keeps his "Candied_Apple" clothing in the closet as far back as it can go and the toys he uses in a locked box under his bed. Since Kuroo is in college outside the prefecture, he doesn't have to worry so much about the older man snooping around, but just to be safe, he locks his closet door.

He keeps sweatpants and t-shirts in his chest of drawers anyways, so it's not like he gets into the closet much unless he's "dressing up."

Kenma's managed to keep ApplePi and Candied_Apple separate for going on two years now, and he's a little bit proud of himself, to be honest. He'd been  _ sure _ Kuroo would find some kind of incriminating evidence somewhere, or,  _ god forbid, _ stumble upon him in the middle of a stream, but he's managed to keep even Kuroo in the dark about it.

On the anniversary of his second year, he decides to host a celebration, with special perks for the members who have been around since his debut. The perks include helping choose an outfit and the toys for the evening, and he even allows them to feed him a few lines that he wouldn't normally say, and the celebration is actually bringing in new viewers and subscribers.

BigDaddyyy requested that he wear the cat tail butt plug, MoNsTeRCoCkLeS asked that he wear his powder pink hoodie, and FurFunatic wants to see him wearing the collar and cuff set he bought a few months ago. Kenma likes that the requests go so well together- it means he doesn't have to worry about looking like a patchwork kitten on camera. 

The calico tail was something he ordered on a whim, as were the thin ribbon collar and matching wrist ribbons, but he's grown to really like them, even going so far as to wear the wrist ribbons under his regular clothes some days. The tail butt plug isn't his favorite, considering it's a bitch to hide under everyday clothes, but the shape and size are just big enough to make him feel full without overwhelming him.

It's not enough to make him come, though.

So after showing off his cute outfit and fluffy little tail for all his patrons, he removes it slowly, letting them get a good look at his twitching pink hole, and sinks onto his favorite dildo.

It's slightly larger than average length but right about average in circumference, much like the one he saw in the locker rooms at Nekoma once. He only saw it once, but the image was forever burned into his mind. 

He shakes that thought away and shifts, white thigh highs slipping on freshly laundered sheets, and the shift has him hitting his prostate head on. Kenma moans softly and speeds up, thighs burning at the intense workout and eyelids fluttering shut of their own accord. He's not naturally loud in bed, but he plays it up for his viewers- whines a little higher, pants a little louder- he's close now though, and he knows how much they love watching him cum on his stomach.

Kenma tugs the hem of the sweatshirt up and holds it between his teeth as he spreads his knees wider, allowing himself to fall fully onto the dildo inside him, and the mewl he lets out then isn't fake at all. His fingers tighten around his shaft and his eyes flutter open to watch the flood of encouragements come pouring in, to watch the money come rolling in, and there it is-

**_BlackCat:_ ** _ "Come for Daddy, Kitten." _

Kenma's back arches and his toes curl when he comes, pearly fluid spilling over his knuckles and dripping down onto the bed sheets below him. He pants silently for a moment, wide eyes staring up at the textured ceiling above him.

"Fuck," he breathes. He ends the stream right then. He closes the laptop and pushes it away, eyes still wide and hands trembling a little.

BlackCat…

It couldn't possibly be.

\---

Kenma's not certain he wants to do his weekly cam session after that, but he convinces himself he's just being ridiculous. He talks to Kuroo almost every day, and the older man hasn't mentioned anything about it so far. Kenma knows Kuroo can't keep secrets either, so if it  _ really was _ him, he would have been much weirder during their phone call on Tuesday.

He tries to hold on to the belief that this is just another stranger, just another faceless bot watching him get off, but they start requesting all of his favorite things; his favorite plug (the glass one with a flared base), his favorite teddy (the black one), his favorite collar (the one with ruffles and a large bell in the center). They ask to see him in a baggy red sweater and booty shorts, and tell him his calves are amazing and Kenma hasn't told anyone what his favorite toys/clothes are, in an effort to prevent biases and remain open minded, but then, he never really had to tell  _ Kuroo _ his favorite  _ anything _ . The man just always seemed to know. He could read Kenma like a book.

And then, there's the way that BlackCat always calls him his little "Calico Kitten". Um,  _ hello?? _

Kenma refuses to admit how hard he comes whenever BlackCat is in the chat, calling him pet names and coaxing him through orgasm after orgasm, because all he can imagine is Kuroo watching him eyes hooded and predatory, deep voice crooning at him-

This is bad, isn't it?

This is really, really bad.

Kuroo is secretly watching him get off once a week but he doesn't know Kenma has literally had a crush on him since high school and is getting off to thoughts of him. 

Should he say something? 

He should probably say something. 

He has to let Kuroo know that he knows but not- not like in a bad way. He doesn't want Kuroo to think he's mad or anything- 

Maybe they could… maybe they could make those fantasies realities..?

That was cheesy.

But seriously- he can't keep pretending nothing happened. He can't keep pretending like he doesn't ride a dildo shaped like Kuroo's dick while on camera in front of hundreds of other people including Kuroo. 

Also, why is Kuroo suddenly so good at pretending he's innocent?? They literally grew up together, Kenma knows all his tells. But maybe it's because they haven't  _ seen _ each other in a few months? It's not hard to fake it over brief phone calls and text messages.

Summer break is coming up soon, though, and Kuroo has already told him to expect company. Maybe he should…  _ prepare _ for company..?

\---

"I'm hoooome!" Kuroo shouts after opening Kenma's apartment door. The blond rolls his eyes and shifts on the couch, eyes locked on the tv screen in front of him as he fights a tough opponent.

"Kenma?" Kuroo calls from the entryway.

"Living room," he calls back. 

"Are you streaming?" Kuroo asks, "Should I be quiet?" His shoes thunk against the wall and Kenma knows he probably just tossed them down instead of carefully lining them up.

"It doesn't really matter at this point, does it?" He winces as his character takes damage, "but no, I'm not streaming."

"Good! Because I have a lot to tell you ab-  _ what the fuck are you wearing?" _ Kuroo's bag makes a loud smack when it hits his hardwood floors and Kenma pauses his game to look up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Clothes?" He replies innocently, looking down at his own ensemble. It's one of his favorites, honestly- bubblegum pink hoodie that's three sizes too big and hanging off one shoulder, fishnet stockings, and lacy boy shorts underneath; not like Kuroo could see those from that angle, though. He watches Kuroo's throat bob as he takes in the vision Kenma knows he makes on his black faux leather couch. He doesn't really wear makeup, but he did dab on a little lip gloss when Kuroo texted him that he was on his way, and Akaashi showed him how eyeliner and mascara work once, so he had applied that. He hopes it doesn't look bad.

"Do you not like them?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"No! No, I… I really like them," Kuroo starts strongly but seems breathless by the end of his sentence. "Kenma, what..?"

Kenma tosses the controller aside and pushes to his feet, watching Kuroo's eyes flit up and down his body, taking it all in as he walks closer. The wraps his arms around the taller man's neck and gives him a soft smile.

"I wanted to tell you that I know." He murmurs. Kuroo's eyes widen.

"K-know?" His voice cracks. There's the tell Kenma had been looking for, "Know what?"

"Don't play dumb, Kuroo Tetsurou," he chastises. "We both know what I'm talking about." Kuroo at least has the decency to look sheepish at that.

"Oh…"

"But," Kenma continues, giving the back of his neck a reassuring squeeze, "I wanted you to know it's okay… I… I don't mind."

"You… you don't?" He seems skeptical, eyebrows drawn. "Really?"

"Really." Kenma nods firmly. Kuroo's shoulders sag in relief and Kenma feels butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach when Kuroo's hands settle on his hips.

"Oh thank goodness- I was so worried you'd make me delete the account and I thought our friendship was gonna be over-" Kuroo starts rambling but Kenma doesn't let him finish. He surges onto tiptoes to press their lips together and Kuroo is quick to hop on board.

It only takes a moment for things to become heated, both of their pent up passion coming to the surface and bubbling over in a hurry, and Kenma doesn't hesitate to shove Kuroo onto the couch and dive for his crotch. The former ace helps and together they make quick work of his belt and jeans, only spreading them open far enough for his length to slide out comfortably. Kenma licks his lips, eyes hooded as he straddles Kuroo's waist and slides his panties to one side, "It's just like I remember," he mumbles to himself as he slides down to the base in one fell swoop, not pausing until he's settled fully in Kuroo's lap.

Kuroo isn't fairing as well as Kenma, though, and his nails are digging into the smooth skin of Kenma's thighs as the younger man begins riding him immediately.

"Fuck- fuck, Kenma- you feel so good," Kuroo groans and it's everything Kenma could have imagined and more-

Hearing Kuroo call his name has him on the edge in no time at all, but feeling Kuroo groan against his shoulder, fingers pressing into his hips tight enough to leave bruises as he holds Kenma in place and fills him is what pushes him over the brink and makes him come with a choked off whine of "Ku'ro!"

"I love you," Kuroo pants into his mouth. Kenma's hands fist tightly in Kuroo's inky black hair and he hopes Kuroo understands just how much he loves him.

\---

"How did you know it was me?" Kuroo asks a while later, once they've regained their breath but not yet enough strength to straighten their clothes or clean up yet. Kenma hums, enjoying the feeling of Kuroo's warm hands rubbing up and down his back gently.

"It was kind of obvious with that username," he replies. Kuroo huffs a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess KuroNekoAce is a bit on the nose. I've always been shit at usernames though, you know that."

Kenma opens his eyes and frowns. "What?"

"What?" Kuroo repeats, hands stilling on Kenma's lower back. Kenma sits up and stares down at Kuroo, eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Isn't your username BlackCat?"

"Uhh, no?" Kuroo frowns as well. "I thought about it, but that  _ really _ seemed obvious, so-"

"Wait, wait," Kenma holds both hands up, mind racing, "where? Your username  _ where?" _

"...On the fan Tumblr I made for ApplePi..?" Kuroo replies questioningly. "I thought- I thought you had seen some of the asks or the fanart I shared and that's why you-" he motions to Kenma's outfit and Kenma's stomach plummets. "Why? Where did you think I had an account?"

"Nowhere," Kenma says immediately, "absolutely nowhere."

Oh my  _ god- _ this is the most embarrassing moment of Kenma's life. He wants to melt through the floor and  _ disappear- _

"Kenma?" Kuroo pries his hands off his face, "Hey, talk to me?" He begs. Kenma exhales heavily, falling boneless against Kuroo's chest.

He's gonna have to tell him at some point, he guesses.

"I do Camboy shows on the weekends and I thought you were one of my patrons." He says quietly.

"You WHAT?"

\---

In the end, it all works out.

Kuroo doesn't mind Kenma camming, as long as he gets a front row seat to it. In an effort to keep Kuroo from going broke or losing his job by taking trips home every weekend, Kenma agrees to move in with Kuroo.

With the steady income Kenma has now, they're easily able to afford a big two bedroom apartment with an office to renovate as a gaming room. The master bedroom still ends out with a few anime figurines on the shelves, though.

The second bedroom stays locked, but both men have a key to it. When people visit, they tell them the room is just storage, full of Kenma's extra gaming stuff and some of their old sports gear. 

Only the two of them know what actually happens in that particular room every weekend.

Well, the two of them and the thousand or so people watching them.


End file.
